Kitsune Shifter
by streetfihhtersabrina
Summary: Naruto was born, transformed into a nine tail fox kit. Given to some foxes outside of the village to keep him safe. Years later he grows from baby kit to kit(explain later). On the run now, gets taken in by some Konoha ninja. What has life in store for our Fox shifter? Yaoi mpreg later chapters. Lemons. SasuNaru. Being human is hard can Naruto handle it?
1. disclaimerauthors note

Ok author disclaimer.

This story will be cute and have lemons compared to my other stories. I will love for you to leave any comments below. Hopefully you will enjoy this story. Oh and I do not own Naruto or his friends and frenemies.

I love writing. Hope this will ease whats on my profile here. I have so many rape stories that someone said I should talk to someone. So I thought I would write something alittle more 'fluffy'. I will write about mpreg in later chapters here. So if you do not like it please dont read any further.

Thanks for reading so far. Streetfihhtersabrina


	2. Chapter 1

The sun that had been setting making beautiful hues in the sky around it. But that's not important right now, a small fox cub was running well more like chased. This was not your normal fox but I will explain it later.

This fox cub had just witnessed his parents dead bodies being eaten. His parents died protecting their week old pup from hunters and predators. He had finally been able to see and he was trapped in between his dead but protective parents bodies. He was small and didn't know where to go so he kept on running not looking at his chasers.

He darted in and out of the bushes, it was dark now the things that had been chasing them started muttering to each other and went away.

The little fox was less the three weeks old and had a life on the run, no parents to help him or protect him. He laid huddled underneath some rocks, tired. He looked up to the night sky, the stars shining brightly there a new moon across the the velvet sky.

The foxes eyes were wide with wonder, blue orbs looking our into the night only having instincts to survive at this point.

He rested his small body rapping his tails around himself to keep warm, his fur was matted with blood, dirt and branches. He let out a small yawn falling victim to exhaustion.

The sun peeping over the horizian woke the small fox waking him. He used a paw to wipe sleep from his eyes. His bright blue eyes stood out against his dirty matted fur. He didn't know what his fur's original colour was but he didn't care.

He glanced around nervously hoping that the two legged creatures were not around. Noticing the birds chirping and not flying away, he took that as a good sign. He left the rocks he slept under and dashing in and out of bushes coming across something blue. He was curious and jumped into it making him jump out after feeling cold and wetness. This was his first time at a river.

He jumped in and out having fun making splashes with the water. The water slowly started to wash away the dried caked blood and dirt out of his fur. He was having so much fun he didn't realize he was being watched by a small group of human boys. The fox's fur was now shining a bright orange blonde colour. "Demon fox!" one of the boys yelled, "lets kill it before it kills us!" another cheered. The fox looks towards the boys, without realizing it himself he shifted his gaze. He gazed at them with curiosity but soon found fear as the boys started throwing stones at his small body.

The fox dodged some while others connected making him squeak in pain. He started running as fast as he could. Blood started matting his fur on his left thigh. He ran and ran, this time he hit a wall it was big and red. The fox's body huffed being winded and shivered from the pain.

He looked at his thigh and started licking it clean, he glanced around before collapsing on against the wall. Blackness came to welcome the fox for the night.

In a classroom full of young students, a lone teacher started class. He was tall and lean, his tanned skin was noticeable as well as the scar across his nose. The students barely paid any attention to his lectures "Iruka-sensei the front gates need your attention right away some of your students go out of the village again." a man poofed into the classroom he wore all black from head to toe. No one could see his face since it was covered by an Anbu black ops mask. "I'll be right back students, you are free to use this time to practice your jutsu's." The man called Iruka announced leaving the room the old fashioned way. The room gave disgruntled students. Iruka arrived at the main gates within five minutes to see three of his students tied up together. He sighed heavily walking up "You are not going to become ninja if you keep this up." he said matter of factly. "Shut up, we are going to become ninja and protect konoha from demons like we did early." the messy brown haired one spoke up. The others agreed. "What demons, there hasn't been demons ever, maybe shape shifters and animal shifters but not demons what is going through your thick skulls. Kiba, Shino, Sasuke.?" Iruka looked at them shocked they didn't know this.(Shape shifters can change their appearance, change hair colour eye colour and such. While animal shifters can only shifter to animal forms normally just one. Sometimes two if lucky, and three is rare. I'll explain more later)

"But we saw this fox demon, it had nine tails." Shino made a quip comment to their angry teacher. With this comment it made Iruka think, these boys don't normally lie under normally circumstances. Rubbing his temples, "I'll go look for this beast, but if I can't find it and find that you are lying your in trouble. So just head back to the academy. So I can investigate this." he untied the boys and left to find whatever they had mentioned. He started out looking the bushes and such which took a couple hours.

Something shiny caught his eye, like a small moving object that caught the setting suns rays. He got closer and quietly as possible his eyes widened as he looked down to see a very small fox that was limping around trying to find its way around.

The fox had been limping around for who knows how long trying to find food before the night fell upon the land. He caught wind of another two legged creature, they always smelt a little different from each other but he knew one was close.

He started shaking, looking around frantically trying to find the two legged creature. He didn't want to be caught by one, since he was some how always chased by them he didn't like them much.

It was to late when two large hands wrapped around me, I struggled against them but they held firm. Was this thing going to kill and eat me. What was going to happen to me now since I can't get free. I screamed and scratched at the hands that held me. But nothing worked. Getting exhausted from my efforts, the two legged then brought me close to it's chest, hearing the heart beat calmed me down a little.

One hand lifted from holding me and started stroking me fur. This was a strange action from him, he was never held or stroked before. Falling asleep to the calmness the two legged gave the fox.

I caught the small fox, it struggled and cried out not for its mother but out of fear he realized. He looked around hoping to see its parents come running but no sign. Iruka looked at the fox, it had nine tails alright but seemed to small to do any real damage.

The fox looked tired and he could feel the bones of the small kit. He sighed, the kit looked under a month old he figured. 'The kit probably has not eaten anything because he didn't know how to hunt and because he was so young he still needed his mother's milk.' his thoughts were scrambled as he brought the small fox close to him and started petting it trying to calm it down.

He started his way back to konoha as it was now dark out. He quickly went to the Hokage's tower to show the hokage what he had found but was stopped by a man in the standard jounin outfit. His headband covering his one eye. "Kakashi what a surprise, whats up?" Iruka looked at the man he has had a crush on for the past couple years. "Not much, just one a stroll. The Hokage wants to see you also." Kakashi then poofed away after looking at the kit in my arms.

In the Hokage's office sitting in front of the third's desk and along with the kit on my lap snoozing soundly. The third looked at me, "You can't take the fox in. You must hand him to someone who can though. If your story is correct which I believe so. You still have students to teach." The third puffed a cloud of smoke from his pipe in deep thought.

"Who would be able to look after him though, the children today marked this kit as a demon." Iruka complained to the Third. "Mmm, that is troublesome, maybe a jounin could look after him then he could be used for great purposes." he suggested to Iruka who stroked the blonde-ish orange ball of fur.

The then was a knock on the door and the third let the person in. It was none other the Kakashi Hatake. The third sat back down "Great timing, Kakashi will be the surrogate for the fox." "WHAT?" Iruka and Kakashi yelled at the third hokage.


	3. Chapter 2

The warmth was so nice until something loud screamed out. Waking me from the coziness I haven't felt since I was a week old.

Looking around seeing three two legged creatures around me. My eyes widen glancing around, finding spots to hide. I uncurl my self and made a jet run to under the mound to my left(couch). Growling as they tried to bring me out from the safety of the underneath of the mound. I maybe small very small compared to other creatures out there but I will protect myself.

Iruka tried several times to get the kit out from underneath the couch. But the fox was huddled at the back against the wall, growling and hissing. "The thing seems to be in distress. Let Kakashi deal with the fox go home Iruka." the third explained. Iruka left the room reluctantly. Kakashi and the third were left in the room. They could not hear the fox hissing anymore. "Kakashi I need you to look after the fox, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. His parents you should know. They gave him to a pair of foxes. Sadly by this state of how he is right now I can take a guess that they had been killed. I want you to keep to keep this information secret. Am I clear." the third stressed the last part.

Kakashi looked at the old man, the leader of the village. He was very serious about this matter, only for some reason he did not understand "why has the boy returned in the form of a fox when his real parents have been dead for six years now?" Kakashi looked to the older man for any faults or incline to his question.

"Sealing jutsu. Memory jutsu. And some other things I'm not inclined to say." the old man rested his head on his hands tired. Remembering what had conspired six years ago.

Kakashi looked at the man "So I should grab the fox and take my leave then." the old man nodded to the gray haired shinobi. Kakashi knelt down to look under the couch to see big blue eyes stare back at him. He reached slowly towards the small body. He hissed and batted at the hand with his small paws.

Kakashi finally got home with the little fox in his arms, even for a month old kit he was already hard to handle. He sighed wondering how this will all work out. He looked down at Naruto who now was snuggling in the blankets that I bunched together for his bed. He didn't look much at Kakashi which worried the cyclop ninja. Naruto stayed away from him through out the remainder of the night.

-next day-

Naruto woke up with warmth again, it was strange but nice after cold nights alone. He sniffed the air and something smelt off, opening his eyes getting sun in the face was nice. A two legged creature with one eye came close murmuring something, I gave a hiss but was soon stopped by the smell in his hand.

It smelt like food, my eyes trained on it he held it to my mouth gently. It tasted like milk. Having not eaten since I ran from the hunters I had been hungry. How did this two legged being known, he didn't notice that he was now being held while pawing the bottle.

Once feeling full for the first time in a long time, burping and looking up at the masked man. He smelt different then the others I have encountered on my run for my dear life. He looked at me with a kind eye, no killer intent or hurtful intentions. "purr, pa" I purred feeling safe in his arms feeling loved as he stroked my cheek.

Kakashi looked at the little bundle wondering how this was supposed to be the loud Naruto. This was a defenseless kit, he stroked the fuzzy cheek, getting Naruto to purr "pa.". Kakashi widen his visible eye 'did he just call me pa?' thinking to himself.

-year later-

Naruto is watching his surrogate father reading in the kitchen sitting at the table. Jumping up on to his lap rubbing against his chest to get his attention away from the book. "Hey Naru-chan, guessing your hungry" petting his head getting a purr in response. Getting up and putting the book down, Naruto jumped off instead of falling off. Kakashi started cooking breakfast for his fox kit, he heard him whining for food. 'Its been a year now, an Naruto doesn't leave the house. Maybe today I can get him to go out with me' he thought to himself.

After breakfast Naruto started towards the living room window but was picked up my Kakashi. Kakashi put him on his shoulders like normal "We are going out." he told the fox who now had fear written across his face. "No one will hurt you, remember you have me your Pa." he reassured the small fox. The fox understands human language but still refuses to talk besides for a few choice of words.

The headed out, people stared and muttered to each other, Naruto glances around ears pinned back on his head. This was all new to him, he kept very close to Kakashi's neck like a scarf in winter weather.

They walk around for a bit coming to the training grounds, Naruto jumped off and running in the grass he almost forgot about this feeling. Running and jumping as Kakashi watched the fox run around. The fox the ran up to Kakashi morphing into a humanoid form, ears and tails still showing. But he was stark naked, the looks of it he was about seven years old now bright suny blonde hair with orange tinged fur. "Pa" Naruto spoke "What happened to me?" the boy started crying.

Kakashi just looked just as confused and shocked he didn't think that he would shift back in the open. He took of his jacket quickly and rapped the boy in it. He picked the boy up "Your special, you are an animal shifter." he reassured the blonde kitsune. The boy nodded wiping his eyes as Kakashi walked home with him in his arms protectively holding him.

The villagers didn't like unknown shape shifters or animal shifters, and mostly got beaten into the role of the submissives in their cruel society. Kakashi had to keep up his guard even more now.

...Meanwhile...

Sasuke and his group was surrounded by squealing girls, it was annoying that he could not get any piece of quiet on breaks at the ninja academy. His group was much larger consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abrame(not sure of spelling), Shikamaru Nara and his friend Choji Achamichi(again not sure of spelling). They all were not please at the screaming of fan girls.

The door opened again and their teacher walked in, his classmates scrambled back to their desks. "First I want you to be quiet and Second we have a new student." the man with a scar across his nose explained as people in the room hushed. "Naruto please enter." Iruka went to the door producing a small blonde haired boy. Sasuke took notice, it reminded him of the fox kit they injured a year ago. Smirking 'this'll be fun.' he thought to himself. "Introduce yourself." Iruka nudged the blonde boy, who seemed frightened and shy.

Naruto gulped remember what Kakashi said only about an hour before. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be a top notch ninja." he puffed out his chest trying to look intimidating to the others but most of the class started laughing.


	4. Chapter 3

Three years later. -they rookie nine are roughly ten years old-

Naruto stretches in his bedroom sniffing the air. He now lived on his own since Kakashi was extremely busy. His new place was smaller that that of his surrogated father but it suited him for his needs. He didn't get along with people in the village, they always said hurtful things behind his back when they thought he could not hear. Well he can hear, damn being a fox. At home he was able to resume his fox form, it was about the size of a medium dog now.

He could smell the on coming rain for the day, getting out of bed and opening his eyes groggily looking around. He padded over to the mirror and started grooming his beautiful golden fur, it shone brightly against the sun. Even though he is ten he can keep himself out of trouble most days others not so much since he loved to pull pranks. He shifted to his complete human form, tanned skin, blue eyes, he kept his hair somewhat long. Hating to even cut it but others started teasing him about it recently.

The boy named Sasuke always got the other students on his side, thinking he can beat me, a sly and slippery fox. Naruto laughed at that notion as he got dressed into a pair of orange pants and a black muscle shirt. He ran his hands through his hair with saliva(yes spit :p) to make his hair slick back. Which he started doing, after getting breakfast he left and locked his small apartment hoping to trap whoever keeps on breaking in and trashing his place.

Naruto got to the academy, ok so he wasn't the smartest with human history or writing but he was plenty strong and fast on his feet. People mocked him when they saw his grades on paper. Whenever they were outside for sparring and training with weapons he was good but since people liked to pick up him. They would trip him and stuff so he would mess up. And they always always complimented Sasuke whenever that raven haired boy did anything because he could never do no wrong even after Naruto heard about his older brother killing off everyone in his family.

Instead of going into the classroom with all those hate full staring humans he just walked to the training grounds. Noticing he was early, he smiled to himself.

Sasuke walked away from the girls who were just over crowding over how 'perfect' he was. He was angry at them, can't they see I want to be alone. Running to the training grounds noticing that a blonde blur raced to hit a wooden dummy. It splintered into pieces "ALRIGHT!" he covered his ears as a shout came from the one and only Blonde knuckle head he knew as Naruto.

Naruto watched the wood splinter as he had slapped it when he rushed at it in a blur. "ALRIGHT!" shouting with victory. He could only train properly by himself because he knew humans at his age were weaker then him and he didn't want to hurt them so he acted like a loud mouth clown which was easy. Running and doing somersaults in the open space not realizing he was being watched.

Sasuke just stared mouth ajar as he had just witnessed inhuman strength from the blonde who he knew to be almost a dumb as a brick. He watched the blonde who seemed to be using something to make him this strong, walking over to the splintered dummy. He hit it with full force to see if it would crack under his hit. Sasuke only felt the heat of his hand in pain, looking at the dummy wondering what happened.

Naruto just laid in the grass with a fox grin not caring if class started or not. He could care less what humans thought other the his Pa. Looking up at the sky as clouds passed over head, taking the gentle breeze with a delight for a warm day. He looked to his side and saw Sasuke standing like something just shook his reality out of place. He got up from the ground dusting his pants, walking over to the raven haired boy. " Might want to close your mouth or you'll eat a fly or two." snickering walking casually to his classroom.

Sasuke watched the blonde in dismay, shaking his head and moved towards the same classroom they shared in the academy. He followed the blonde haired kid to class, sitting down near the back of the classroom. He watched the blonde who sat in the front row twiddle a pen in his tanned hand.

Naruto sat at a front desk, picking up a pen and fiddling with it while the teacher was teaching about chakra control. 'Blah Blah Blah chakra is a tool for ninja's speech again' rolling his blue eyes, he was just itching to get to the good stuff. Naruto loved to be outside, he was great at hiding when the were pit against each other since they were always looking for a human Naruto not a fox. He grinned to himself, happy he had a secret something that made him special. But he always wondered who was his mother at times.

The class made there way outside for a group exercise "Ok Naruto and Sasuke along with Kiba and Shino is team one and team two is Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Choji. Team three is Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten and Neji. You will go and spend three days in the woods, you'll have to work together to survive." Iruka instructed the kids infront of him, they groaned at who was in their group. "You will only have whats on you for this challenge today. So back no going home to pack or anything." Being strict about the rules was hard for Iruka since he wanted to help them

Naruto grinned, Sasuke stoic face, Sakura and Ino whined. Shikamaru, Neji, Choji shrugged not really caring. Tenten chuckled, Hinata looked at her hands and Kiba smiled elbowing Shino whose face was hidden by his coat. (There are other teams but they are not important.) They grouped together in their four man squads for the exercise to come.

Naruto just grinned with a foxy smile knowing he could and would survive in the woods easily with out any problems. He followed his group, he was behind them so it was easy for him to escape if need be. Watching them bicker about were to camp and how to set up, what they would do for food. He snickered hearing the argue about the trivial things they had to worry about.

The three boys turned to the snickering blonde that looked way to happy about this "What is so funny?" Kiba huffed to Naruto "Just you guys being immature about this. Also we should head north." Naruto retorted casually since he could smell a big animal, Akamaru barked from on top of Kiba's head. "Why should we listen to you? Your an idiot." Sasuke frowned at being told what to do. "I think we should listen to him Sasuke. Akamaru says he smells a bear." Kiba looked around making sure they were safe.

Shino just stood there not talking or moving just watching the blonde. 'How did he know?' he thought to himself keeping eyes on his group. Sasuke just shook his head and started walking northeast not caring about the protests behind him.

Naruto just stared at the three boys, humans normally disregarded him but even he knew Akamaru warned his master/partner Kiba about the animals. Shrugging taking his clothes off so he could shift into his fox form. Since the others were farther ahead it was easy, shifting was easy now compared to when he first was shifting it was unconscious decision whenever he shifted.

Walking behind his fellow group members, being lazy right now keeping his eyes peeled for anything dangerous. Naruto jumped up into the trees to get a better view, his group still arguing about something, grinning because they still haven't notice he was not there with them. He felt alone sometimes other times he could careless.

Sasuke and Kiba were arguing about finding a good campsite for the three days they had to be out here, they walked pretty far out from where they started off with Iruka-sensei. "Where's Naruto?" Shino spoke up interrupting the two boys infront of them. They looked at each other shrugging "Don't care, if the dobe can't take care of himself its his fault for venturing off on his own." Sasuke raised an eyebrow not even concerned about the blonde. "Yeah, he might become a meal for a wild animal if he is lucky." Kiba joked to his friends.

Naruto heard what Kiba said and gave a grin, 'so you think I'm that weak huh. I'll show you something that will make you run for the hills.' his mind working on a good prank to pull on them. Getting his clothes from his pouch he carried keeping in his fox form, rubbing red berries onto his pants and chewing his cheap clothing. His ears perked, keeping tabs on the three brunettes, they didn't go to much further. He sat back looking at his handy work, picking up his now tattered and chewed pants.

Running to meet the three boys, getting close to the ground making noise to get their attention. Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head racing over to a bush and started barking like crazy. Kiba walked over stumbling back, falling onto the ground. He moved clumsily backwards towards his friends "Whats wrong Kiba?" Sasuke smirked at the brunette on the forest floor. Kiba's body shook, he pointed to a bush, Sasuke curious went over with Shino to be on the safe side.

Pushing the bush aside, finding red and orange tattered pants being licked by a big fox. The fox looked up looking at them, it got up letting the pants fall down from its clutches. Sasuke and Shino backed up, they took kunai out of their pockets. In protective stances and Kiba following what the other two were doing.

Naruto looked to the boys, looking them in the eyes smiling at them with his signature fox grin. They seemed to take a step back other the Shino who stayed still. Naruto shook his body and stretched knowing it would catch them of guard, looking around and taking off into the trees wanting a chase. It got his muscles going, being human was different and strange for him working his muscles was totally different then in his fox form.

The three boys just stared after the blonde fox, they never seen a fox that colour since years prior but this fox was bigger and only sported one tail. Akamaru ran after the fox out of instinct, the boys had to chase after the dog chasing the fox.

Naruto came to a cave near a pond, stopping to take a drink, he knew it would take a while for them to catch up to him. He transformed into his human form getting into his extra clothes he had in his pouch. Orange shorts and light black t-shirt, Naruto laid down in the grass falling asleep from the peace and quiet around him.


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke, Kiba and Shino came to a small pond with a cave near it. Akamaru had chased the fox this way but the ninja pup could not track it any further. They all looked around "Guys!?" Kiba yelled to get the attention of his team since he found the blonde.

Sasuke and Shino came over to the cave and when they looked in they saw Naruto sleeping and alive. This was getting strange, they still hadn't found the fox and Naruto was somehow here before them alive.

Thunder rolled in the skies making the three boys jump into the air. A pure sound of laughter was now heard around them. "It's a little thunder and rain will follow will you be able to handle that girls?" Naruto was now wide awake looking at his human team.

"How are you here, we saw a fox with your pants stained red." Kiba sighed in relief looking around hoping nothing else would give them a heart attack. "Oh, I stumbled upon a berry bush and had to change. A fox had my pants? Maybe it likes currant berries which does make blood like stains." Naruto walked past the three boys.

Sasuke looked at the blonde, 'how did he know the area so well?' thinking to himself never voicing his concern. "With rain coming soon we need some good shelter and this area is really good." a crack of lightening in the sky illuminated the forest around them.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms "I'll take first watch. You guys must be tired after running around." his blue eyes shone with the streaks of lightening in the back ground. The three boys didn't argue except for light and sleeping space.

"Already built a fire pit just needs to be lit." Naruto called out watching the rain waiting for everyone to be quiet again. This day had been busy with his pranks. He wondered if Sasuke had seen what he did in the training area that morning. The three human boys and dog were talking softly in the back ground talking about human things. Naruto tuned them out, taking off all his human attire and shifting into his full fox form jumping up onto the cave top laying down. Watching the rain fall down, looking up to the sky. He was glad he was alive but he was unhappy to be alone. He hated humans for taking his fox parents away from him when he was only a kitling, other then two humans he hated them all. Always thinking they were better then everyone around him.

Sighing as he rested his head on his paws, this was boring he knew how to survive since he had to run away from hunters and predators making chills go down his spine. Hours pass and he knew the boys were asleep now. Getting up from his post, his stomach gurgled making it known he was hungry.

His instincts took over knowing he needed food to help the others in this survival test. Leaping down to the wet soft earth below. Sniffing the air trying to find food in the rain was hard for predators since it dulled and washed scents away. It was pitch black out and raining lightly now, looking around was easy in his fox form.

Shino woke up to relieve the blonde haired boy, walking out to only find a big multi tailed fox at the entrance of their shelter. This fox he knew was different but it also seemed familiar to him. The fox kit they throw rocks at years ago was right infront of him. Fear striked his being, taking kunai out and taking a stance he would protect himself and his friends.

Naruto smelt fear, turning his head to look at it noticing it was Shino standing at the entrance of the cave. Naruto shook his head, sure he hated humans but he would never hurt him the way they hurt him. He looked at the boy who wore sunglasses even at night, smiling at him then turning tail to go hunting. He knew he was relieved from his post but he was also hungry and in fox form so he just left the three boys alone for now.

Shino watched the fox, it shook its head and left him standing there wondering what just conspired just now. Looking around the the blonde haired boy but only found his clothes in a pile near the entrance of the cave to keep dry from the rain.

Morning came with sun poking through the clouds as the rain had stopped hours ago now. Shino had his back against the entrance of the cavern waiting for his two friends to wake and Naruto had yet to return.

Naruto was walking back to the campsite with half a deer on his back. He had shifted to take human form before reaching the camp. Walking into the campsite, Shino looked up at the approaching blonde who was nude and carrying half a deer by himself. Shino was good at hiding his emotions just as much as Sasuke was (having a coat cover half of your face does help.)

"Hey Shino" Naruto dropped the deer half down on a rock, walking over to his clothes putting them on. "Where have you been?" Shino questioned the blonde. Naruto shrugged "I was hungry, left after you came out to relieve me of my watch post." "Then why didn't I see you? I saw a large fox when I came out of the cave." Shino looked at the blonde hoping for answers. "I hid in the bush Shino, its a survival test not a hunting test." Naruto retorted knowing his group was smart, but they weren't really forest smart as he was. Knowing to keep hidden when around something bigger or stronger then you was smarter then just attacking it and getting hurt or killed.

"So its time for breakfast hope you like deer." Naruto grinned hoping to get off the conversation as fast as possible. Shino 'well he doesn't seem to stupid, is he pretending?' thought to himself.

The days pass by nice and easy since Naruto gathered the meat, they found out quickly he ate a lot more then Choji. And Choji could eat, they also found out the Naruto was a better hunter and tracker then Kiba and Akamaru who were and they are trained in these fields. Sasuke and Shino gathered water and fire wood and sparring when they didn't have much to do.

Naruto watched them from afar, always keeping his distance, Iruka came by on the fourth day to tell them they passed the exercise really well. They had worked together and made survival look easy, when they headed back Naruto again stayed behind the group. He didn't want to go back so soon.

Shino glanced back noticing the blonde again disappeared from their group. He never did find out how the blonde was so quick and silent when he was loud and clumsy in class and sparring.

Sasuke stayed quiet also on the short trip back to Konoha, he wondered how the blonde was so quick, so fast and silent through out the whole survival test. He found out that the blonde was strong before the test. Never did he expect this to happen though. He thought his grades would have dropped because of him but they actually spiked up. How was the blonde so stupid in class but so smart in the field.

Kiba was mad at how Naruto surpassed him in the field on a survival exercise it made his blood boil. Naruto always seemed to be the class clown a clumsy idiot but how did that stupid blonde surpass him at what his family did best. Akamaru whined to his partner trying to comfort him.

They entered the classroom with only the rookie nine their, Naruto was asleep in the front row desk. Everyone but the three that were on his team were surprised to see him there.

Sakura and Ino fawned over Sasuke, Kiba sat next to Hinata in the back row. Shino by Kiba's side waiting for Sasuke to push the two fan girls away. Naruto lifted his head and growled making everyone jump "Quiet, your to loud.". Everyone stared at the blonde not knowing how to take the serious tone he took with Sasuke and his fan girls.

Naruto's head was pounding, his ears hurt from the smallest of noise that was made. He hated how humans always had to be so loud to get noticed. He had growled at his classmates when the two females were squealing over Sasuke.

He missed the forest already, but he knew his Pa would be sad if he left so suddenly. Naruto put his head down on the desk hoping to calm the pain down, something was wrong and he knew no human would be able to help him. Pain shot up through his spine, getting up abruptly and leaving the classroom not caring about the whispering voices he left behind.

Getting outside quickly, making his steps longer and bigger carrying him closer to the woods. Feeling his shift come on quickly, it never was this painful never this sudden either. his size tore his clothes apart. Looking around making sure no one followed him, he ran into the woods away from human eyes, away from hurtful hands.

His pain didn't slow him down even as he reached the cave he brought his temporary team to. He could have stayed here but since people knew where it was now he kept running feeling his muscles burn with each stride with each breath he took it made pain shoot through him. He didn't care right now knowing he had to get somewhere that was safe was important.

~5 years later so they all are around 15 years old.~

Naruto woke up to the sun beaming in through the broken window. Putting his hand to cover his eyes from the brightness. Swinging his feet over his bed onto the floor, he had a mission today with his team. Groaning, the past five years he had to keep in his human form because he didn't know when the humans would barge in.

Getting dressed and leaving his apartment again he left little value things around just to make it looked lived in. He mostly stayed in the woods it felt safer and he could be in his true form. Walking to the gates watching Sakura fawn over Sasuke still made him feel alone. He looked out onto the road not caring that his Pa was late, sure he made himself sound if he was upset at his Pa for being late. He loved the peace and quiet that was held before a mission, wanting to get out and start already instead he sat down by the gate.

Sasuke was ignoring Sakura who kept pestering him about something like going on a date with her or whatever. He noticed Naruto walk by and sit down back against the gate as they waited for their sensei to arrive. After the incident five years ago he and his friends Kiba and Shino tried to get the blonde to talk to them but the blonde ignored them. Naruto seemed more distant, seemed more alone and he was alone since no one knew other then his Pa, Iruka and of course the third Hokage.

Naruto fell asleep again the sun on his skin, it was hard keeping his secret with working alongside Sasuke since he almost found out five years ago. So he remained in his human form most days and nights which was tiresome at times. Being human was hard work, making him sleep more then those around him. He asked his Pa several times if he could leave but he told him no and that he would be missed.

Naruto woke to Sakura screaming at Kakashi, he looked groggily over getting up and walking out of Konoha knowing they were right behind him. Today was not a good day for Naruto being tired with it also being his off day he was extremely moody and silent. He wouldn't be here if he had a choice but with the knowledge that human shifters were uncommon, animal shifters were rare like really rare. Naruto thought that his Pa was just using him to get fame but why hasn't he turned papers in or tell everyone about it. This confused Naruto, walking infront of everyone in the team keeping a safe distance since he could accidently turn on them.

It happened before but thankfully his Pa was there to hold him back or his teammates could have been mauled or whatever he could have done.

Sasuke watched the blonde ignoring his female teammate, Naruto had times of the month he was more likely to be most aggressive towards everyone. The blonde normally kept his distance but something seemed off today like he was hiding something really important. Hours later they stopped for camp since they got pretty far only on the first day. He unrolled his sleeping bag watching the blonde who just was staring at the fire tapping his foot impatiently.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto kept his eyes trained on the fire he was really needing to go out away from people definitely right now. He knew a shift was coming soon but he didn't know when and since he was here on a mission it was easy to disappear for a couple hours. Looking around only Kakashi was awake so he snuck quietly away.

Sasuke pretended to be asleep hearing Naruto leave the campsite. Looking after the direction Naruto snuck to the glancing back to Kakashi who was still reading his book. This time he would find out why Naruto has been silent on the trip so far maybe tease him a little bit to get a rise out of him.

Naruto threw his clothes off while his bones and organs shifted into the shape of a fox while his body grew the hair. He hated this feeling if only he could shift more often it wouldn't be painful but since he wasn't allowed to leave without permission he stayed in Konoha. After shifting laying down on the cool grass was relaxing he wished he could be free away from humans. Sure some were nice but most were like animals themselves.

Blue eyes looked to the midnight sky watching the stars, wishing each time he saw a shooting star cross the sky above. He just stayed there unmoving swishing his tail every so often loving the way it moved. A snap of a twig caught his attention swinging his head over to where Sasuke was standing dark onyx eyes stared at bright sky blue ones. Sasuke blinked seeing the blonde fox with sky blue eyes here infront of him. Naruto moved on top of Sasuke before he even knew what was happening growling at his human teammate. Running off to gather up his clothes knowing he was not safe now, taking a note from his small pack leaving it on a tree close to the camp. He would have to run ahead for now since Sasuke had found him in his fox form.

Sasuke was now staring at the stars wondering what just happened. He went to see what the blonde was up to and came face to face with a blonde fox who had scared him with showing his white fangs. Sasuke was thinking 'The fox somehow shows up where ever Naruto is. How is that, could the fox be his pet? No can't be Naruto is dumb as a brick to be able to train a fox like that.' rolling onto his stomach he looked around him. Deeming it was safe he got himself back to the campsite, picking up a note on the way. He read it first 'Naruto went to scout ahead but he went into the forest?' thinking to himself again.

Facing Kakashi who peered over his book with a questionly look "What's up?" Kakashi asked him. Sasuke just handed the note to his sensei, Kakashi smiled underneath his mask shaking his head. He didn't know much on what Naruto was since it was rare to find animal shape shifters without papers or owner. Naruto was a free as he could make him right now since shifters could be used for breeding different species and more shapeshifters. Kakashi looked at his student who looked confused "We will see him in the morning so go back to sleep since we still have a long trip ahead of us.

Sasuke shrugged and went back to his sleeping bag, laying down to look up at the sky. He was still going to figure out why Naruto left the camp and his gut was telling him that the blonde was lying about going ahead to scout.

Naruto walked ahead after running for awhile to get ahead of his team, he could move freely in this form but he was also more vulnerable if people found out about him. He did worry about these things since his Pa told him five years ago. Sweet smelling aroma danced around the area, perking his ears up trying to listening in and he heard whimpering along with moaning. Using his long fox legs he raced to get closer to whatever was making his senses go crazy. Coming up to a small female fox who noticed him standing there, she came over and brushed up against Naruto's chest. He looked down and started licking the female fox's head not knowing what to do.

The female fox shifted into a beautiful human form, long red hair crimson eyes, high cheekbones with a small body structure. She looked at Naruto in hunger wanting more, but Naruto stepped away not wanting this kind of relationship. He was about to turn to run but her scent got stronger luring him in further and soon he lost control and he followed the woman fox shifter into a cave were he and the shifter started sniffing each other. The woman smirked at him and he heard a clang snapping him out of his thoughts looking around trying to see what was happening. The cave turned into a cage and the woman shifted back into a small fox slipping past the cage bars.

Naruto growled at her it was a trap from the start, they were on a mission to find who was capturing and stealing shifters around this area and further north. He couldn't let them see he was different or he could be in real trouble like he wasn't already. It was getting light out now, he laid down knowing he wouldn't get out of here anytime soon. He did have weapons on him but he would have to shift and he didn't want them knowing. He laid down on the metal sheet of the cage floor staring at the female fox who was cleaning herself.

He knew she was an animal shifter not a human shifter since it looked like the fox liked being in this form more plus she didn't speaking a word. He glared at her "What you wanted to mate so badly, now you mad you can't."she yipped to him. "Nope just mad I got fooled." he spat at her in human tongue, he knew she was only a fox nothing more then a tool. He however was a ninja and his own being "How do you know how to speak human tongue so well?" she looked at Naruto with curious eyes now she was intrigued with her captured.

"I am a human shifter." Naruto lied to her, she laughed at him like she didn't believe him. Naruto rolled his eyes "So even in human form you can't speak to your humans can you." the blonde fox stared down at her since he was at least four or five times bigger then her. He watched her pace infront of him looking nervous as two men came through the bushes to the right eyes laying on him. He lifted his head "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr." he growled at them which made them laugh, Naruto stood up snarling at them. He would not be tamed or used for their own wants, he jumped using his back to hit the top of the cage making it crack in several places. Jumping up again watching the two men and fox stare mouth agape at him as he broke out of the cage.

He waited until the hunters came, looking from each one making all his nine tails visible behind him this made him twice as big as he really was. The two men scrambled backwards in fear, the female fox just stared at him with awe. Naruto launched himself at one man putting his full body weight into the attack, he wasn't going to kill them but he sure as hell would scare the crap out of them. Snapping his snout at his pinned down prey "You are going to jail for this." snarling his words, this made the man cringe with fear. The other man was about to run but he heard the huge nine tail fox speak human speech. Taking out a hunters blade and charging at the fox who was on his partner but was stopped by the fox's tails.

Naruto looked up to see the other charge at him with the intent to kill moving quickly, he made the knife go flying into the air and pinning the man down with a few movements from his tails. Never even getting off the one underneath him. He used one tail to get rope out of his pack he still carried. Shifting to a half human state to tie the men up around a tree "What are you? You are to big to be a fox and you have have nine tails? How it that even possible?" the shorter of the two stuttered looking at Naruto who was now mostly human other then his fox ears, tails and claws.

"Well since no one will believe you, and I remember so well on that fateful day. I woke to see my parents dead, I was then chased by your dogs further into the forest. Hours or days later you stopped your search. I came upon a village they took me in to keep me safe." Naruto glared at the hunters who looked at him questionably, he laughed at them for not remembering. "I was just a small blood covered kit at that time." this information seemed to dawn on them.

"Your that ninee tailed foxx we found that day? But how are youu alivee? You were a runt, we thought you died or got eaten..." "I was on the verge of death assholes! I was only weeks old! How could you hunt down something so helpless!?" Naruto yelled at them interrupting their memories. On his days he was glad he could be aggressive and boy it made these men scared no cowering in fear before him. Naruto shifted back into his full fox form "You deserve to go to jail and worse." Laying down eyes on them so they couldn't escape from him for what they have done not just to him but others.

Sasuke was pushing Sakura away again, she was just as pushy as any other day. She was glad that Naruto went on ahead since now she could have more time with Sasuke to herself. Kakashi walked behind them keeping an eye out for Naruto since they haven't seen him yet and it was getting close to noon now. They had been on the road since dawn, the mission was to track down and take in low level shifter hunters.

Sasuke wondered why Sakura was being so annoying lately, he knew the girls liked him but he knew it was just his scent. The Uchihia clan had some shifters not many though since he had gotten tainted somewhere in the line. He had some shifting abilities not many though, such as he could change his appearance. But he still needed much practice since he was always busy with physical training to become better.

Naruto watched the men tied to the tree as well as the female who he leashed to the owners. She looked at him with pleading eyes "they forced me to do this. Help a girl out will you?" she spoke often asking for his help to get away from the two humans. He rolled his eyes not wanting to believe her, hearing Sakura off in the distance he grinned and shifted back into full human form and dressing into his clothes. "Now shut up and if you speak I will cut out all you tongues even you." Glaring at the female fox. He sent out a flare to get his team's attention.

Kakashi watched his two students infront of him when a bright orange flare was set of not to far from where they are now. "Sasuke, Sakura lets head that way." he put his book into his back pouch. Running towards where the flare was set off with Sasuke and Sakura following close behind him. They came to a small clearing that held a broken caged and two men with a fox tied to a tree. Kakashi went over to Naruto who was still staring at the people tied up, "Good work Naruto. But how did you find them?" he asked his blonde foster son. Naruto shook his head pushing past his Pa not wanting to tell him what happened not yet with his human teammates here.

Sasuke watched the blonde push Kakashi off, walking past them "Sasuke get them into individual binds so we can go. Sakura you hold this fox." Kakashi pointed to the female fox. Sakura crinkled her nose in disgust and Sasuke just went to the very silent prisoners 'What happened for them to look totally shaken?' the raven haired teen thought to himself.

Kakashi followed Naruto away from the group "Pa, that fox is a shifter. She was used now to bring in more shifters. She is used by them, she is an animal shifter like me. I could have ended up just like her if I didn't run. I ran and ran for days to get away from them why did it have to be them?"Naruto broke down in tears remembering his dead parents, the chase and how he had to live with humans. "Naruto you caught them red handed they are going to jail. What they have been doing is illegal and not right. What do you mean by running and parents?" Kakashi was now just as curious at the hunters were.

"I was in between two foxes, my parents before I was being chased, I was running for my life. I kept on running and running until I was tired. Never staying in one place for to long. I got away from them before joining Konoha because of you." Naruto spat with hatred, he hated humans for killing his parents for making him run for making his life difficult. Kakashi watched his son speak hatred about his past and the hunters.

He watched his foster son "Your real... your parents were not foxes Naruto. Your parents where human. The fourth Hokage was your father and you mother was a firey woman. They loved you but when a giant nine tailed beast attacked your father they fourth Hokage saved the village by putting the beast inside of you. The third gave you to some foxes who took you in after you turned into a fox yourself. Your human your not fully human though. The fourth hokage and your mother died saving Konoha and protecting you." Kakashi told the boy his true lineage, his true past.

Naruto stepped back away from his Pa, he looked at him with uneasiness and eyes that could not believe what he was hearing from his Pa. Naruto shook his head not wanting to believe it not wanting it to be true backing away from Kakashi. Naruto turned his back and shifted into his fox form ripping his clothing and ran off into the forest. Kakashi was about to run after him when Sasuke and Sakura came this way with the shifter hunters. He face palmed the timing was horrible with telling the truth and having to finish this mission. "We will head back to Konoha now no breaks this time." Kakashi ordered taking lead of his group. Getting Naruto back was second to his first priority right now, first was getting these men back to Konoha and straight into jail.


	7. Chapter 6

Sasuke dropped the shifter hunters at the gate letting out a sigh of relief. After a long trip back with an angered silence, everyone was tired and upset. But he knew they still had to check in with the hokage before searching for their missing teammate. His mind still on the blonde, he didn't seem to fit into their classes at the academy or society if he thought about it. He never saw the blonde other than when they had missions or meetings. This also had him thinking about the survival tests they were placed on, the blonde had extremely high marks which were higher then his marks and he was top of his class.

How did the blonde even compare in the wilderness when he himself was a top notch ninja himself. Why did the blonde run, what made him run? Questions plagued the Uchiha's mind. They made a quick trip to the Hokage's office which only took a couple of minutes. They went home to restock their supplies and meet at the front gates in twenty minutes.

Sasuke raced home and gathered several tools, looking in the mirror he tried changing his hair colour to that of the blonde but he only managed his eyebrows. Changing eye colour was easier the changing hair colour, scowling he focused on changing his hair back. He still needed practice but with his ninja training it was hard, changing looks was not an easy task unless using a simple transformation jutsu. He was a natural human shifter but he kept it hidden.

Waiting at the front gates for his team, how would they be able to track their teammate as he had several hours ahead of them now. His scowl deepened on his face, he turned his back on his village and started running trying to think were the blonde would hide.

Meanwhile a fox the size of a wolf was charging through the forest. Tears long dried but had matted his fur under his eyes, his eyes were trained on to the forest infront of him. He had no care onto were he was heading since his 'Papa' had lied to him about who he truly was. How could he be a human who shifter instead of an animal who shifted? Why did his parents die, who were his real birth given parents didn't they want him? Why would they give him away to a couple foxes, was it because he was a fox from birth and they couldn't have a fox baby shifter with out having the village on them?

Why was it so confusing, each time he thought about it he would make more questions but he didn't dare change his course back to Konoha as Kakashi said it was his home. And Naruto knew that would be the first place they would look for him so instead he head north east first several hundred miles then went north for another few hundred miles. He came to a pond where he sat down to look at his reflection in the water.

His fur was a soft golden colour unlike other foxes which had orangey red fur. He watch his nine tails move each in a separate direction, looking into his eyes which were a bright sky blue in his fox form. He didn't think he could be a fox but then what could he be then if not a fox, maybe a fox demon or possibly a monster that ate people. He gave a sad chuckle at that thought as he never had a taste for human flesh or any desire to try it either. It more or less made him sick thinking that someone would even think to even eat a human.

He laid down just to think, he remembered the first few days when Kakashi brought him home. It was sad to think about now because his papa was a lied to him about his true parents. Did his papa know his true parents, probably right? Getting back onto his feet, taking a drink then back on the run just to get away from the lying humans even if he was born human he hadn't seen himself human one bit.

-sorry for such a short chapter. Just not knowing what to write at this moment for this story but do not fear I am still going to continue it. If you have any requests to the story leave a comment below. Love comments.-


End file.
